They'll get over it - Eventually
by AngelsBeast
Summary: It's the night after Halloween and Kaito wakes up in the middle of the night. So what will our favourite magician-thief do with two other thieves that dare to break into his house at Halloween? /little mention of shounen-ai


Hello there!

I apologize for every mistake I made!

I'm actually German, so English isn't my usually language... but it sounds better, so I tried.

Please, don't be too hard with me...

Plus, it's my first fanfic for Kaito and Shinichi!

Enjoy!

-AngelsBeast

 **Summary:** It's the night after Halloween and Kaito wakes up in the middle of the night.

So what will our favourite magician-thief do with two other thieves that dare to break into his house at Halloween?

mention of shounen-ai

 **They'll get over it... eventually.**

 _By AngelsBeast_

 _Night from the 31st October to the 1th of November, two am:_

Kaito startles.

What was that? He heard something... he was sure of it. His Kid-Instincts never failed.

Careful, avoiding to wake Shinichi, he crawled out of their shared bed. His boyfriend made a dissatisfied huff and Kaito froze. Gladly the detective continued sleeping, but not without hugging the blanket. The magician chuckled. His cute Shinichi... already missing him, hu?

Without a sound, he sneaked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

He listened. And yeah, there was that sound again!

It wasn't quite good to hear and even more difficult to locate... So the magician silently went down the stairs of the Kudo mansion. Meantime he knows every corner of the giant house by heart, well, he lived there for nearly two years now...

Quickly he searched the downer level for the cause of the interruption of his sleep and located it in the library.

The heavy wooden door wasn't shut completely so he gave it a light touch, it opened a slightly bit and he could peek inside.

The room was only enlightened by the silver shine of the full moon which came through the big windows and... two flashlights.

"Clumsy idiot! If you continue to be so loud you'll wake whole Tokyo!", scolded the thinner shadow the bigger one.

"Sorry, sorry...", replied it. "Not my fault that this house is so creepy..."

A big grin appeared on Kaitos face.

Thieves who tried to steal something out of a detectives house... plus, whose boyfriend was the infamous Kaitou Kid! (not that they would know...)

The thinner shadow wandered around I the room. As it stopped in the light of the moon, Kaito recognized the women. A long time ago, while Schinichi was Conan, he once saw two people breaking into a house as he flew by in his Kid suit. He immediately landed and gave the couple the shock of their lives. Some days later, there was a report over said couple. They are well known thieves by now. Well, no phantom thieves. More like reckless and brutal intruders.

Kaito made a decision. Since they are definitively thieves who repeat their hobby (yeah, he's the one to talk...), he'll give them a big surprise a la Kaito.

His (probably creepy) smile deepened.

Oh, that will be fun...

.

* * *

.

"But really, did you hear these stories about this house? Since it was left alone for two years till the owner came back, people claimed it is haunted. The ghosts are trying to get rid of the owner... some children walked by once and heard screams and moans... and the owner, Kudo, is cursed! Every time he leaves this house to go shopping or working or whatever, people die around him!"

'Well... that's kind of true...', Kaito thought. 'And the screams and moans... well...' He blushed a little bit. He guessed, the children witnessed their... 'Bed-sports-for-adults'-activities... and misinterpreted it a little bit...

The women rolled her eyes. "I know. But there are no such things as ghosts, Keiji. Trust me."

On the Gallery, only two meters over their heads, Kaito grinned. Oh, he will have his fun with them. Definitively.

So he activates the first surprise. (he always has traps here and there in the whole mansion. Save is save, hu?)

Slowly, very slowly a white steam began to rise from the ground. It looked more like fog, through.

It took a while, but then Keiji suddenly shuddered. "What... what the hell is that?", and pointed at the fog with wide eyes.

But that wasn't the end of Kaitos plan, of course not!

He reached for some invisible threads that were attached to one of the heavy leather chairs and another pair to a big Novel on the desk.

'Let's do this...', he thought amused and pulled at the book. It went up in the air, like someone holds it. The bigger shadow, Kaiji, squeaked. "Shizu, look!", and he pointed at he flying lecture with a shaking hand. "What the...", murmured the women and froze. Then she slowly reached for the Novel, but Kaito manoeuvred it to the chair. He pulled short and strong at the wire for it and made it jump the slightest bit backwards to create the illusion, somebody sat down. The book followed and opened, like somebody invisible would skim through the pages, and stopped.

The pair of thieves just stood there and didn't move a muscle.

Well. Time for Kaitos entrance!

Of course, he disguised himself. White contacts which would glow in the dark, combined with white make-up and some black to crate stronger shadows. He made his hair messier than usual. Also, he added some sprinkles of fake blood and 'stabbed' himself with a real looking plastic knife (created for... a bit more _bloody_ jokes). Fore some seconds, he held his hands to a plastic bag full of ice cubes (to cool his hands).

Than he attached some wires to his waist and used Jii-chans trick with the mirror to make his body disappear, except his head and hands.

He let himself down very slowly into the other chair.

The faces turned to him, as they heard his body falling into the soft embrace of the leather.

The man screamed. He threw something at him. 'Crap!', he thought and let the mirror disappear. They would have seen the book Kaiji threw at him in it and that would have ruined his trick.

So now he sat there, pale, stabbed and bloody.

He activated the micro-sterios which are hidden all over the room. His voice is shattered in different levels and seems to come from everywhere and nowhere.

"Hel...p...", he whispered drily. Slowly he stood up and walked through the fog towards them. They seemed to be in shock, they didn't move... but they jumped as they felt his (still) ice cold hands at their arms.

"Buh!", Kaito exclaimed, laughed deeply and they began to scream.

"Ahhhhhgh!"

They were lifted in the air by some wires that Kaito secretly attached to them as he touched their arms.

He opened one of the windows with a deep bow and the two were thrown into the night.

They stood up as fast as they could and ran as if they had seen a ghost.

.

* * *

.

 _Next morning, 1th of November, nine am:_

Kaito made breakfast. Eggs and bacon.

He heard Shinichi slowly climbing down the stairs. As he entered the kitchen, Kaito turned around and made a step towards his tiered looking boyfriend. He bent down slightly and pressed his lips to Shinichis. He responded with a soft groan and kissed back. Panting, they separated themselves.

"Good morning, Shin-chan~!", Kaito sang enthusiastic. Kaito doesn't need much sleep (how else should he manage going to school/college, planing and performing his Magic shows, preparing and holding heists _and_ have an absolutely adorable boyfriend who he loves to keep up at night for some 'Bed-sports-for-adults'?), but Shinichi is the completely opposite. He is absolutely _no_ morning person, and when he finally crawls out of his bed, its noon (if he has nowhere to go, at least, like college... or a case...) and he needs his beloved strong an awfully bitter coffee. (yack. Kaito definitely doesn't understand why his detective could drink that awful stuff... it will kill his taste buds for sure!) But he knows that Shinichi without his morning coffee isn't an option. No. He'll never try to hinder him to get his coffee in the morning ever again... that's the reason why the magician gives the detective a full cup of the hot liquid. The Heisei Holmes nipped at it and muffled a tired "Good morning...", back to Kaito.

They sat down at the table and Kaito served breakfast.

They ate in silence, Shinichi was reading the newspaper.

One article in the front caught the thief's attention.

 _Pair of serial-thieves finally caught!_

 _Kaiji Okojima and Shizu Burokazu, two thieves, active for several years and guilty in fifteen cases, were caught yesterday. They ran into a police team patrolling Beika. The two officers reacted immediately and cuffed them. They are in shock. They won't say why, they only told something about a haunted place and -_

"Do I wanna know why you're smiling like that?", Shinichi asked and interrupted my reading, his deep blue eyes fixed on me.

"Don't know. Do ya?", I asked back with a big smile.

Shinichi observed me for some more seconds, then he shook his head. "Nope. Probably better not."

"Aw, Shin-chan, you're no fun!", Kaito exclaimed pouting.

Shinichi sighed. "I hope that you didn't cause any permanent damage to them..."

Kaito blinked. Well, he wasn't a detective for nothing... "Nah. I guess they'll get over it...", he murmurs and his eyes began to sparkle at the memory how the thieves looked as they flew out of the window.

"Eventually."

* * *

Hi there! Hope you enjoyed it!

Please leave a review! I enjoy critics very much, they'll help me to get better!

And again, I apologize for mistakes!

Have a great day~!

-AngelsBeast


End file.
